In some types of medical exercises, a patient is instructed to tense a particular muscle or a particular muscle group in a certain manner while performing the exercise. During the exercise, the patient is additionally supposed to exert a predetermined pressure or a predetermined force onto a measurement apparatus by tensing the muscle or muscle group. The pressure or the force should be kept within a predetermined value range. The exercise is only performed effectively when this is the case, and at best can be useless when this is not the case, in other words, when the exerted force or the exerted pressure is outside the predetermined value range.
For physical exercises of this type, use is typically made of a blood pressure measurement device which comprises a sleeve and a pressure gauge and which the patient as the user straps on or wedges between himself and a wall or the floor. With the aid of the pressure gauge, the user or a supervisor has to assess the force or pressure exerted during the physical exercise. The disadvantage is that the user himself thus not only has to focus on performing the physical exercise correctly, but also has to keep an eye on the pressure gauge and at the same time perform a calculation as to whether or not the current indication shows that the user is exerting a sufficient force or a sufficient pressure. The user is also faced with the problem that the sleeve of the blood pressure measurement device could have been pumped up by different amounts at the start of the exercise, which results in inaccuracies in said user's calculations. With some exercises, the additional handling of the blood pressure measurement device can be cumbersome or impossible.
Therefore, there is a need for a robust training device for monitoring a physical exercise which is simple to operate and clearly displays to the user whether or not he is performing the exercise to be performed in the correct manner.